Waiting
by MobBob
Summary: One-Shot: Angie goes on a date with Jack Thompson, and Peggy reacts pretty much how you'd expect.


Angie checked herself out in the mirror. "Look, if it bugs you that much English, just say so. I can call it off you know. I'll just say I'm sick or something."

Peggy sat on Angie's bed, watching her change into a black dress. "No, you don't have to do that for me. It's just seems a little odd. I didn't realize you were interested in him."

"I'm not really." Angie adjusted her dress. "It's just we ran into each other the other day and one thing led to another. He asked me out for dinner and I figured why not?"

"I thought you were still seeing Mark?" said Peggy.

"Mark's nice." Angie opened her jewelry box, looking for a pair of earrings. "But we never really went anywhere. You know what I mean?"

"So you want something more serious with Jack?" said Peggy.

"I don't know yet. Really this is just to get my mom to stop asking questions." Angie picked two different earrings from the jewelry box. "Hey, which one should I wear?"

"Um...the one on the left," said Peggy.

"This one?" said Angie. "Okay, good choice."

"Is this how it's going to be?" said Peggy. "You'll keep seeing random men so your mom doesn't get suspicious?"

"Well, eventually I'll have to get married." Angie put on the earrings.

"I'm sure Jack will make great husband material," said Peggy sarcastically.

Angie chuckled and went over to her bed. "Too bad I can't marry you."

"Well unfortunately, that can't happen." Peggy smiled and ran her fingers through Angie's hair, careful not to mess it up. Just then, they heard the doorbell ring. "That must be him."

Angie went to answer the door, but noticed some blemish on her face in the mirror. "Hey, can you get that? It'll just take a minute to cover this up."

"Will do." Peggy went to the door and opened it to find Jack standing outside. "Hello, come in. Angie will be out in a bit."

"Alright." Jack entered the apartment. He was wearing a suit, which Peggy had to admit was nice. The two stared at each other awkwardly, both trying to think of something to say. "So um...I guess Angie told me you were living with her."

"Yeah," said Peggy. "I can't really stay at the Griffith since everyone saw me getting arrested."

"Right," said Jack. "Uh...sorry about that."

Angie showed up in time to save things. "You guys haven't been talking about me behind my back?''

"No," said Peggy. "Not at all."

"So, I'm ready to go," said Angie.

"Good," said Jack. "Let's get going then."

The two headed out the door. Angie turned to Peggy. "I should be home by nine. Right?"

"Yeah," said Jack. "No later than nine."

"Good-bye," said Angie.

"Bye," said Peggy.

"Bye English," said Jack, a smirk forming on his face. The door closed behind them, which was fortunate for him, because otherwise Peggy would have ripped off his head.

* * *

Peggy looked at the clock. It was nine fifteen and Angie wasn't back yet. Peggy wondered what they were doing that would take fifteen minutes. She tapped her fingers on the coffee table. On it she had some papers she was working on. Peggy hated paperwork. Correction, everyone hated paperwork. Just one misplaced ink stain and you had to start all over again. Unfortunately paperwork was a necessary evil.

To keep herself from going mad from boredom, Peggy turned on the radio, which just so happened to be playing "The Adventures of Captain America". For tonight's episode, Captain America had somehow managed to get transferred to the Pacific and was facing against a Japanese agent named "The Samurai". The Samurai spoke only in broken English, with a thick accent. "Ha Captain America, I kill you."

"Not so fast you yellow monster!" said the man pretending to be Captain America.

Metallic sounds came over the radio, apparently the Samurai had a sword. Eventually Captain America got the upper hand and defeated the Samurai. "You dishonor me! I must commit Seppuku!"

Peggy rolled her eyes as she heard someone chop a piece of meat, which was supposed to represent the Samurai stabbing himself. She looked up from her papers and saw that it was nine thirty now. Again, Peggy couldn't help but think about how Angie's date was going. Knowing Jack, she couldn't imagine it going that well. It was hard to picture him being charming. He must be doing something right, because Angie was still not home. Maybe something had happened. Living in the big city, Peggy had to get used to stories of people getting mugged. It wasn't too far-fetched to believe that some lowlife had spotted Angie, wearing her nice dress and jewels, and had tried to rob her. Peggy tried to push this thought from her mind, but it just wouldn't leave. She kept seeing Angie and Jack walking down an alley, only to find themselves cornered by a gang of hoodlums.

Peggy kept telling herself that they were perfectly fine. For all his faults, Jack was trained. A few muggers would be no match for him. And Angie was no stranger to city life. She could hold her own, maybe. What if their attackers were armed? Peggy doubted Jack would bring his gun with him on a date. Peggy had forced Angie to keep a gun in her purse, but truth be told, she only had a basic understanding of how to shoot. Various scenarios of Jack and Angie getting attacked flashed through Peggy's mind. The clock now read nine forty. What had happened to them?

Just then, Peggy heard the doorbell ring. She rushed to the door and flung it open. Angie was standing outside. "Hey English. Sorry we were a little-"

Peggy hugged Angie. "Thank god you're alright."

"Uh...can you let go? I can't breath." Angie choked out.

"Oh sorry." Peggy let go of Angie.

"Thanks." Angie straightened her dress out.

"So um, how was it?" said Peggy.

"It was pretty nice, truth be told," said Angie. "Jack was actually kinda a gentleman."

Peggy raised an eyebrow. "How much did you have to drink?"

"Quite a bit," said Angie. "He made sure we got the best wine in the house. Apparently he's got a lot of pocket change since his new promotion."

Peggy grit her teeth. "Oh and did he tell you why he got his promotion?"

"Yeah, you told me a dozen times, and I told you how terrible that was." Suddenly Angie started laughing.

"What's so funny?" said Peggy.

"Oh nothing," said Angie. "Just something Jack told me."

"What did he tell you?" said Peggy. "Was it something about me?"

"It was nothing," said Angie. "Just a funny story. I don't think you'd want to hear it."

"Okay," said Peggy. "So, you had a good time, I take it?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," said Angie.

"Are you thinking of doing it again?" said Peggy.

"Maybe," said Angie.

"Maybe?" said Peggy.

"Look, I don't think I want a serious relationship just yet," said Angie. "Right now I'm just trying to make my parents happy."

"Well, eventually they're going to start asking why you're not marrying," said Peggy.

Angie sighed. "Yep. Well I could always tell them about me and you."

Peggy laughed. "I'd like to be there when you tell them."

Angie leaned in and kissed Peggy. "Too bad I can't marry you."


End file.
